User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles - Deadpool vs Harley Quinn - Bonus Battle
Yay my turn to jump the bandwagon of bonus battles, and with a character from the first bonus ERB in it as well. Aren't I just original? Well, honestly, I had other matchups for these two planned before: *Deadpool was going to be in a fourth wall breaking royale with Bugs Bunny, Pinkie Pie, the Genie, and Ferris Bueller *Harley Quinn was going to team with the Joker and battle Romeo & Juliet But then I read the mini-comic series Harley Quinn & Power Girl, and found out Harley is one to break the fourth wall as well. So I decided the connection here is: Huge staples of Marvel and DC who are more recent characters than most, have black and red outfits, are mentally unstable, and break the fourth wall. Also they both were cosplayed by Nigri-senpai-bae as well, but that's just a bonus little tidbit, not really part of the connection unless you want it to be. Not to mention, this is pretty much what it would be like if me and one of my irl friends were pitted against each other in a rap battle, since in person, we both act like one of these comic book characters. And yes, that is a new logo. However, the next Alanomaly Rap Battle won't include it, but every battle after it will. However, before you do anything else here, go do these: *Wonder *Drak *Joe *Legion Despite how much I do like how this battle turned out, these should probably be better. And should definitely be read before this one, if you haven't already. Also, let me know if y'all think I should put rap meanings for this one, cause I made a few Harley Quinn & Power Girl references some people might not get. Now, we can begin! Lyrics (Beat) ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! Deadpool Harley Qynden needs to Walch her back, it's what I'll be stabbin, Then, like your lover in the thumbnail, I'll be fucking laughing! Oh, was that a bit much? Well, let's see what our readers think, Comment below with the winner, mouthy merc or foolish Harleen! How fucked up a relationship, it got you a Single Issue reward, Allow me, I'll split up a love triangle quicker with katana swords! Best relieve stress again by going back to your journal of dicks, Cause Red's immunity's got nothing on the poison I spit! Harley Quinn Completely unfuckable is right, not even my mallet would smash ya, But I'd sure love to shoot ya in one a' ya blistahs, Mistah. Gonna Killebrew up some poison to melt ya into some puddin' The only banging ya doin now is when ya killin' some hoodlums! Sure, I'll buy ya dinnah first, then make you go "Sploorp" 'gain! Leave a bunch a' holes in your Spidey-suit, I ain't cos-playin' When I say it'll be revealin like a Nigri nurse from Arkham, And see through our Alanomaly colors that you'd be bleedin! Deadpool "Alanomaly colors?" That was the most basic of wall breaks! And your mallet wouldn't crush me anyways, it only knows the stakes! Say, what do you call it when you start getting sexual gestures From a psychopathic, pale doc in the outfit of a jester? Well, I wouldn't wanna Joke-her around just to test her, But I'd fucking say she'd qualify as some kind of molester! Harley Quinn Ooh, calm down, puddin, ya don't wanna get a Deathstroke. Take a swim, Mistah Pool, cuz ya gonna be a Dead bloke! Don't toy too much with Harley, cuz my Ex Gon Giv it to Ya, Resplendent rhymes like my rear, just ask tha Girl a' Powah! Don't get me started, or ya gonna rev up J's Harley, Cuz when I'm Bat-shit crazy, it can be quite startling! Deadpool "Mistah J," what a name! You should call me "Mistah D!" Just not "Mistah E," cause my victory here is no mistery! I didn't ask to be super, and I sure ain't no hero, But against a clown? I fucking get real quick to hundred from zero! Harley Quinn Are ya happy to see me, or are you packin guns in that bulge? A load of ya? That's somethin even I wouldn't indulge! Bring all 98 New Mutants, at least 91 will become my pets, How do ya expect to face me when you got destroyed by Boba Fett? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ALA- ''is sliced by a katana, "ALANOMALY" is replaced with "DEADPOOL"'' DEADPOOL RAP BATTLESSSSSSSSSSSS! You just got Pooled! Poll Who Won? Deadpool Harley Quinn Hint for the Next Battle None cause everyone already knows Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible is next. Hint(s) for This Battle Explained *In chat I gave my emoticon as a hint. This was hinting to the fact that both Deadpool and Harley Quinn have black and red outfits, as does my icon. Harley also references this in the battle. Category:Blog posts